


Blur

by nepenthess



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mild Injury, OC, Reader-Insert, Speedster!Reader, dc, i don’t really like this and how much time i spent on it tbh, i got carried away with the oc oops, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthess/pseuds/nepenthess
Summary: One night out on patrol, Robin meets another speedster.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t really that much focussed on dick x reader romantically speaking tbh because well i kinda got carried away, so that’s my bad  
> this was supposed to be a drabble so oops  
> i wrote this in july and haven’t proofread it since then so sorry if anything doesnt make sense

Dick sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he perched on a rooftop in Gotham. “I know what I’m talking about, Wally. You can’t substitute milk with water. The cake won’t turn out great.” 

He paused, rubbing his temples as his best friend argued that they’re both liquids. “Yeah, man, but you really think anyone would eat it? Hey, listen, can this wait ‘till after patrol? I’ll call you back.” 

Dick ended the call, sighing. What was he going to do with Wally? He pushed off from the roof, using his grapple gun to get around. So far, before Wally had called, he’d managed to stop 3 cases of petty theft, a bank robbery, and a murder. Which was pretty good, in his opinion. 

But anything really interesting had yet to happen. 

As he was swinging from building to building, a cry caught his attention from below, and in a leap, he landed on a balcony soundlessly. Having the literal higher ground was helpful, if anything were to go wrong, and a good vantage point to observe from.

From the looks of it, it was a mugging. A middle-aged lady was sprawled on the ground, trying her best to get away from the mugger, who was holding her at gunpoint and threatening to kill her. 

Tensing his muscles, Dick was just about to use a one-liner and knock the mugger’s lights out - until something (or someone) zipped past them and whacked the gun out of the mugger’s hands, and zipped back into the shadows. Intrigued, Dick watched on. Something told him they wouldn’t need his help. 

“Hey! Who’s there?” The mugger yelled, looking around as he whipped out a small knife that glinted in the moonlight. “I ain’t afraid of you!” 

“Frankly, I’d be concerned if you were afraid of me.” A blur of movement stabilised, and a small girl dressed in a blue and black jumpsuit stood in its place. She smiled. “I’m not someone you should be afraid of.” 

A speedster, Dick thought. In Gotham? That was usually Central City’s deal. 

“However -” She dashed past the mugger, pushing him off balance and onto the ground, “I am -” She pushed him down again as he tried to stand, “Someone you should -” The speedster pulled him to his feet by the scruff of his neck, “Respect.” 

Impressive, Dick thought, admiring how she hit him again and again, but without using lethal force. Nice.

She kicked his knife away from him. “Night.” She delivered a final blow, knocking the mugger out.  
Nodding at the lady, who was staring at the unconscious body, she half-smiled and said, “You’re free to go.” 

She surged to her feet and thanked the speedster profusely, to which she replied with, “All in a night’s work, ma’am.” 

She waited ‘till the woman had gone out of earshot, then immediately started cradling her fist, muttering “ow” continuously, her back to Dick. She glanced at the mugger, who was out cold. “Jeez, are you made out of stone or something?” She mumbled. 

She was obviously new to this. She would be a great addition to The Team. They already had Wally, but he could see that she was something special. Dick could feel it. 

“Hey,” He started. 

She absolutely freaked, jumping 3 feet in the air. “Holy shit! Don’t scare me like that, man!” She breathed, hand on her chest, turning to face him. Once she focussed on Dick, her eyes widened. “Robin?” 

He chuckled at her reaction. “That’s me. What’s your name?” 

“I - I haven’t thought of a name yet, but you can call me… Call me Blur. So, uh, how long have you been there?” 

“A while. I saw the whole thing. I’m impressed at how you took that guy out.” He jumped down from the balcony, landing gracefully, eyes still fixed on the speedster. 

Her cheeks reddened in a cute way. “Thanks. It wasn’t a big deal, anyway. I wasn’t expecting him to stay down, honestly, after that last hit. I don’t punch well. Strong punches, nope, not me. I don’t, at all. I’m rambling, aren’t I?” 

Smiling, he replied, “Just a little bit.” 

Blur smacked her forehead. “Shit, sorry. Sorry, it’s just this nervous habit of mine. Anyways, it’s getting late, I should probably go -” Suddenly, she winced in pain.

The mugger was apparently conscious and had managed to cut through her suit, leaving a ugly gash on her back behind. He snarled, “That’s what you get, you little -”

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Robin made quick work of him, knocking him out cold, and this time, he wouldn’t wake up until after the cops found him. 

“You okay?” He asked Blur. 

She smiled, albeit a bit forcefully. “I’ve had worse.” 

A second passed before she blurted out, “I lied. I’m new to this stuff, and this is the worst injury I’ve gotten. Ow ow ow ow.” 

She slumped onto Dick, clearly woozy from the pain. “Shit, sorry,” She groaned, before Robin could say that it was okay. She tried to right herself. “Okay, I think I can run.” 

She tried running, but immediately started yelping in pain. “My bad. Ouch.” 

“Okay, you’re probably going to have to come with me. We can help you.” Dick pulled her close. “Hold on.” 

“What are you -” He took out his grappling gun, shot it, and swung towards another building. They were going to back to Mount Justice. 

* * *

Soon, Blur was good as new, and she met The Team. Wally, for one, as thrilled to meet another speedster, and Artemis and M’Gan found her endearing and sweet. Connor was still reserved, but Kaldur was cordial and found her amusing. Friendships that would surely last for a long time were formed.

With Batman and Red Tornado’s approval, Blur soon became part of the Team, and eventually trusted them enough to let them know her name: Y/N L/N. 

Against hIs better judgement, Robin became to develop a crush on Y/N, and he was sure that she didn’t reciprocate his feelings… Until one mission where he thought he was about to die, and Blur sped up to him and placed her lips on his. Needless to say, he went into that mission a little bit distracted, and Wally had to save his life. (Y/N was super guilty afterwards.)

Unlike most of the Team, Blur had a catchphrase, and she thought it was a pretty good one. The first time she used it in battle, she was fighting against a 6’5 super soldier who already had anger issues. She had smashed his face with a baseball bat, and that just provoked him further. 

He gave chase, and to her, it was the funniest thing in the world. This lumbering, beefy man who was towering over Blur, believed he could outrun her? Through giggles, she managed to say, “I’d say catch me, but you can’t,” and proceeded to take him out. 

Afterwards, Wally nodded to her. “Nice line.” 

She grinned. “Thanks.” 

“I can’t tell whether it sounds cringey or badass.” 

“Why not both?” 

 

it’s supposed to be a play on “catch me if you can” okay i just thought of it one day and thought it sounded cool then i decided to write a short drabble about it except it’s not a drabble now jsjdjdks

**Author's Note:**

> to be very frank i just wanted to use that cheesy line at the end like “catch me if you can” oh but waIt you can’T so yeah sorry if that was confusing  
> thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
